Anime Jumpers:Twin Stars
by Anime Writer R
Summary: Hime and Yume are just two sisters on a school funded trip to Japan for a year and plan to study anime and manga for a year. However a certain God of Mischief decides to send them on a little adventure; to BLEACH... SLIGHTCROSSOVER! OC WARNING! Part 1/12
1. Jump 0! : Prolouge

**DISCLAIMER : The only things I own are Hime and Yume!(And a lot of the plot!)**

* * *

Two girls walked off a plane and onto a busy runway, people bustled around the duo going about their business. If they'd have paused for a minute they would have noticed the two were identical twins; both had the same honey colored hair and chocolate toned skin but if you looked closely the one on the left seemed sharper a more confident than her sister. Though the most noticeable difference was their eyes and clothing styles, the one on the left had flaring fiery red eyes that had a mischievous glint to them; she wore jet black dress pants and a simple white collared button-up shirt that was loosened and was unbuttoned three down nearly showing her chest. Her entire aura screamed attention and untouchable, yet she still had a childish feel to her. Her hair was pulled back into a simple high pony tail tightly tied with a maroon red ribbon.

Her sister on the right seemed more reserved and calm; her pastel pink orbs had a gentle feel to them yet still a bit ditsy. She wore a fashionable plaid skirt that had various patterns of blue plaid themed designs; then she wore a white button-up shirt – same as her sister's- but with a tie that had the same pattern as her skirt. Abit of her blonde hair was tied up at the top of her head in a royal blue ribbion on the left side; while the rest of her shortly cut hair hung down loosely just above her shoulders.

She looked small compared to her sister and had a huge round pair of glasses that hid her pink eyes; she seemed shy and intelligent and didn't look it but she was the older twin. The both of them were going on a home stay in Tokyo for a year since the both of them wanted to study the art culture there for reference. The twins were studying two types of art but their high school in America want them to study together since they were interested in the same degree; they were both Juniors and the school wanted to give the two as many opportunities as possible and boost their artistic levels. But they were especially excited because they were anime fans in Japan... otaku paradise.

The girls stared in awe as the one on the right spoke up; "I can't believe were in Japan…! What do you think Hime?" she turned to her head slightly to steal a glance at her absolutely "dazzling" younger sister.

"I'm so happy, Yume-chi! I can't wait to go browse Otaku Corner!" Hime excitedly jumped up and down as Yume watched happily; excitement was contagious.

"So, shall we go to the hotel, mademoiselle?" Yume bowed slightly grinning; she had taken to doing this as a joke to her sister's name which meant "princess" in Japanese.

Hime smirked and made a ballerina gesture with her arms and held out her hand, "In your dreams miss!" Yume giggled, that was a usual response to their little exchange since her name meant "dream".

"But anyway we should start looking for our cab after we get our luggage!"

"Yeah, your right lets head inside, don't wanna be run over…"

The two had no idea of that their destiny would take an odd turn for the worse, and the two had no idea that it would be done on a sheer flick of the finger. And the duo certainly had no idea it would be done out of boredom…

* * *

**A/N: In case you're wondering why Hime is in there and she has a twin those two are two parts of my personality (which is why this isn't a self insert.) Hime is the strong and reckless side of me and Yume represents the clumsy and shy part of me. I made this a crossover with two popular animes to get people to read it. I mean hey, who reads Xovers? And I promise not to make all the animes our heroines go into confusing. Also please believe me when I say this isn't stolen… It came to me in a dream and I just kept thinking what if… what if… It wasn't until I started writing it that I noticed the similarities to another fan fiction on this site. I have a lot planned for this story and I'm not giving it up I will try to make the stories as unrelated as possible.**

**And please review and give me suggestions on some anime I could use ^ . ^' I'm still deciding which anime they should go to first. Even if you're anonymous please review I don't mind…**


	2. Jump 1! : Boredom is a Terrible Illness!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Hime and Yume got out of the cab; the cabbie beeped the horn before speeding off to his next client. They rolled their matching suit cases to the main entrance of the five star hotel; As the duo began to head to the lobby Hime felt all the hairs on her neck stand on end her head snapped to the sky.

"The heck?" her blonde pony tail whirled around her as she looked left and right looking for the source of her discomfort.

"Hime?" her sister looked at her with a cross between worry and skepticism, (though her expression came out awkward…)

She covered her confusion with a sheepish grin, "Forget it I'm just paranoid…" with one last wary look at the sky she quickened her pace and went ahead of Yume; She could have SWORN she heard giggling!

"Hello, welcome to Kamikaze Hotel would you like sign in?" the woman behind the counter spoke in an annoyingly perky voice as she struggled with her English. She smiled plastically as she continued about how we were free to eat or drink whatever we want in the refrigerator or baskets, ( as long as we pay that is… Hime silently added.)

"Here is your room key! We will have luggage up in moment!" Yume's eye gave a twitch, Hime looked at her cautiously she knew how particular she was about speech and grammar errors… No seriously, Hime had no idea WHY exactly it tick her off so much but it did. Once it even got to the point where she pulled a couple of people of the street in "DOWNTOWN" Detroit and told them off about the importance of grammar… Hime and Yume couldn't go back to that part of town for an entire three years!

"Yume calm down… let's just go up to the room… alright?" Hime was careful as not to trigger a reaction.

The girl simply pushed her glasses up on her face as she headed over to the elevator to push the button, then Hime turned to the lady and looked down at her name tag. Harasuki Mitsue. **Huh, stupid** **name. **

Hime beamed suddenly and Mitsue beamed with equal fakeness in her smile, " Baka no American*" She said in Japanese Hime twitched, **Oh no… she did NOT just call me an idiot!**

Smiling icily she said plainly, "You're right… Nihongo ga wakarimasen *." She turned away and headed to the elevator, she waved a hand a called, "Mesu*" Before the doors closed she couldn't help but notice the outraged look on her face.

As the elevator closed Yume began laughing, "That- That was so m-mean! Ho-How could you?" that was her limit she was full out howling now.

"It was her fault for assuming we can't speak Japanese and insulting us!"

"So you called her a bitch!"

Hime simply shrugged and watched the floors slowly go up to 5…6…8… she blinked in surprise, "Yume, why are we going so high? Isn't our school cheap?" For the first time she seemed to notice that the elevator just kept going up, and up.

Yume look startled as she suddenly felt a jolt and the elevator stopped, "Is- is there supposed to be a 13th floor?" she looked on in shock as the elevator began to open; "Hime…"

"I know… this floor shouldn't even EXIST!" Hime ruffed up her hair in frustration.

Yume slowly pointed a shaky finger to the door way as she clung to her twin desperately, "Oh dear gods!" she mumbled, "Isis! Buddha! Lord! ALAH!" she continued to cite every god possible in various languages.

Smoke seemed to creep in from the opening and a glowing figure appeared, the both of them froze not daring to move or even breath. At this point the figure held out his gloved hand;

"Nice to meet you, I'm Loki Norse god of Mischief." He smiled in a gentlemanly manner, "And I have a proposition for you both." He was an albino; he also wore an all black suit with a white tie he couldn't have been a day over twenty! All of his teeth were canines and seemed sharpened to a point; his chrisom colored eyes looked straight into your soul. His hair was short and spiky but on occasion shimmered

Hime again felt all her hairs stand on end as she pulled her sister close to her, "Who are you?" she demanded in a surprisingly steady voice.

"Didn't I just tell you?"

"Fine then what the hell do you want?" she asked simply.

He burst out laughing making the both of them tense, "Wow, I sure picked the right people for this!" he muttered, Hime gave him a calculating look fear draining away, "So I guess you're both wondering WHY exactly you are on a none existing floor. Well, to be frank I have an offer for the both of you."

"I-I'm listening…" Yume replied weakly.

"I am going to send you guys into the anime world." He said with finality that was inarguable.

"…"

"…"

It was dead silence for around three minutes before Yume sputtered a: "W-Wha-WHAT?"

"BUT WHY?" Hime nearly shouted.

"You're interesting."

"… I repeat. WHAT IN GOD'S NAME MAKES US SO DAMN INTERESTING?" Hime exploded; she was losing her temper.

"You didn't react when I said 'I am a god.'"

Yume face-palmed coming out of her dazed trance, "Let's just say we've read and watched weirder."

"Okay, but I'd like to know you both are die hard otakus right?"

Hime nodded, "Yeah, I am but my sister is one on a smaller scale. She isn't the type to go to cons and make her own things. Yume is more interested in music; call it a side hobby."

"But she has watched over thirteen, right?" Loki looked increasingly annoyed.

Hime nodded slowly, "I've watched more than her but yeah. And we also watched the same ones."

"Great. Then let's lay down a few ground rules –"

"Wait," Yume interrupted pushing her glasses up on her nose, "So, I'm guessing we don't have a choice but to accept this 'proposition'?"

"Yes my madam, unless you want to hang around in limbo for all eternity…?" he smirked triumphantly knowing he had won.

Hime sighed, "Please continue…"

The god cleared his throat, "As I was saying let us lay down a few boundaries:

Rule #1: You will both visit exactly thirteen different animes and manga with in the year I give you. That means one a month. And the thirteenth one will not count for these months; it will be the one and only opportunity to train for you journey. But as a bonus the ONLY one you get to choose so choose wisely.

Rule #2: You will try in all your power possible to twist and warp the plotlines of the anime you visit with in the year except for the default one you will visit to gain skills.

Rule #3: Never let the characters in the animes know that you are from a different world unless the plotline calls for it.

And the last and most important rule: NEVER let me get bored. Otherwise you get bad luck in turn; and by bad luck I mean _really _bad luck."

Yume nodded, "Okay… we got all that. Beginning to sound like a bad fan fiction but we got it…" Hime nodded in silent agreement.

"Good, now which anime? Remember this is your only freebee so pick one that will make things interesting."

Hime and Yume whispered in a huddle at the corner of the elevator for a good five minutes before turning to a bored looking Loki, "We choose Naruto! And DO NOT send us in the middle of a saga send us some were AFTER the series!" Hime glared at him.

The god shrugged, "Suit yourself!" he snapped his fingers and the sound echoed loudly. "Bye now ~" he waved a lazy hand and disappeared.

A black hole appeared under Hime and Yume's feet; as they plummeted into black Hime let out an insult in Japanese, "LOKI NO BAKAAA!*"

* * *

The both of them came too at the same time; Hime was the first to notice they were in a hospital bed but surprisingly with the same clothes on they had before hand.

"Are we really in Konoha?"

Yume turned to look at her sister tiredly, "Look out the window." the five stone faces were in perfect view from the hospital window.

**Naruto's face was carved in there so at least Loki kept his word. **Hime thought relived.

Suddenly the door opened; the girls looked up in curiosity and noticed first a full head of spiky blonde hair, Naruto of course and he held a Hokage hat in his left hand. He wore a grin while two more figures walked in one with pink and another with light blonde hair, (Sakura and Ino).

"Yo! We just came across you guys by chance! You were right outside the village gates collapsed!" Naruto beamed with an unfathomable happiness that made _Yume_ wanna hurl; now she knew what Sakura felt like on a daily basis. "I would appreciate it if you would let me know your names?"

"I'm Hime and this is my twin sister Yume," she replied in smooth Japanese, but she thought quickly, "A-And please take the both of us as apprentices!" she said determined. For some reason thinking of Loki silently laughing at her inability to adapt pissed her off… a lot.

Naruto looked contemplating; then turned to Sakura and Ino, they left in the hall leaving the twins to ponder, "WHY, did you do that Hime!"

"I tried my best to sound like Naruto does; so it's very likely they'll accept us for the month. But, don't you see we HAVE to train here or face all of the animes Loki is going to throw at us with out protection!"

"Yeah, you're right… so I'm going to train with Sakura?" she said uncertainly.

"And I call Naruto!" Hime finished cheerfully.

The sisters high-fived, "Let's do this!"

"By the way I love your new eyes dear onee-sama*~~" Hime grinned.

"No, Not I love your slanted crisiom MUCH better omouto*." Yume replied in mock politeness. Just then the door opened.

Naruto's smile yet again appeared from the doorway with two other bright faces, "I've decided to train you guys, but I'd like to know if you have a time limit or..?"

"One month." Hime said emotionless, "Train us in one month's time."

Naruto's face looked solemn, "Alright. It is possible, you two have good chakra control?"

Yume nodded; Hime shook her head because she assumed her impatient personality probably prevented that, Naruto sighed, well he always did like a challenge!

**

* * *

****A/U: Hi me again so what'd ya think? I'm sorry Naruto fans do not kill me. I will slowly reveal what they did during this month throughout the story. The reason this is a Naruto crossover is because Yume and Hime use Naruto-themed abilities. Please Review! And I hope this didn't end too abruntly…**

**Oh, and the translations in order are:**

**"Stupid Americans."**

**"I don't know how to speak Japanese. Bitch."**

**"Loki you idiot!"**

**onee-sama is a respectable way to say big sister**

**omouto is a respectable way to say little sister**


	3. Jump 2! : Welcome to the Save Rukia Arc!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN BLEACH, NARUTO, OR ANYTHING VAGELY FAMILIER!**

**A/N: Yo, now sorry again for skipping the Naruto Saga BUT IT WAS NECSSASARY! So any way I'm probably just paranoid. And when I'm on sugar highs,I ramble and for some reason my level of humor boosts to maximum and so this extra long chapter was borne possiblely the longest I have ever written… So, yeah, on with the story then…**

* * *

For the first time in a month Hime met Yume. The two girls now had a bit more muscles than when they started less than four weeks ago; Hime had changed back into her original outfit with her sleeves pushed all the way up and her gear strapped to her waist. Yume didn't have a tie anymore and her collar was now loosened like her sister's; her skirt was also shortened a few inches and she now wore a pair of black skin tight spandex shorts underneath,(courtesy of Lee and Sakura.) Her gear was strapped to her thigh.

"Yo, sis, it's been a while!" Hime smacked Yume on the back making her nearly stumble forward.

"Yeah, I missed you too, Hime." She replied weakly; rubbing her back and cringing.

Hime beamed and sat on a nearby bench by the village gates; "How was your training?"

"I aced it!" Yume smiled obviously in a good mood. , "How was yours?"

Hime gave her double thumbs up, "Out of this world!"

They both grinned widely high fiving each other, "Congrats, sis!" the girls shouted simultaneously.

"You'll have to tell me later." Yume mumbled; more as an afterthought then to Hime. But none the less the girl nodded in response.

Just then Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of the rookie nine came to the gates, Lee and Hinata cried buckets; while Ino, Tenten, and Chouji looked sad and remorseful.

"Are you sure you can't stay a bit longer?" Sakura whispered sadly.

"Goumen* Sakura-sensei…" Yume hugged her teacher, "Bye, Bye, I'll miss you…"

"Bye! Bye! Naruto-chi!" Hime caught her sensei in a flying glomp as he caught her and swirled her in circles; the gang could have sworn they saw flowers and sparkles…

Naruto put her down and ruffled her hair after putting the girl down, "Good bye my favorite disciple…"

"I hope we meet again!" Sakura waved as the two twins turned and walked away towards the gate; the gang watched the girls they had grown attached to in the past month and smiled.

Just as everyone turned their backs Hime and Yume were suddenly surrounded in a soft blue light and were gone.

Hime only had time to say: "THE FU-"before they disappeared; Hime and Yume were now gone from the Naruto world.

The Hokage turned to see why Hime cried out but saw nothing; "That's odd… wonder where they could have gone?" he looked to the sky, "but for some reason I think I should wish them good luck…" Naruto shook his head and ran to catch up with his friends.

* * *

"EYAHHHHHH!" Yume let out a scream as her and her twin were thrown into a blue vortex full of time lines.

"LOKI!" Hime shouted through gritted teeth,

"What is it?" he appeared beside them in a flash seeming exceedingly… _comfortable! _The god sat butterfly style eating popcorn as he fell with them into a white light. Hime let out a chain of unintelligible curses and insults- both in Japanese AND English!

Finally Loki made out the words: "YOU **BASTARD** WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU TAKING US?"

"Bleach Universe." He said monotonously as the scenery changed into a blue sky, with thin clouds, (Yume guessed it was midsummer in this world…) "Well, hope you can fly." And he was gone.

Hime paled; the gears working in her mind, "W-Wait! DAMN YOU LOKI!" they spiraled down into the Soul Society; as the ground grew closer both twins had a similar euphony: **"Dear God. We are going to die…"**

* * *

"Ah! Kurotsuchi-outo!" Nemu looked at her artificial father pale with shock.

"What is it?" the mad scientist looked at his 'daughter' in annoyance.

She motioned to the screen, "This spirit energy… It's off the charts!" Mayuri's eyes widened a small fraction as he saw every single needle on the monitor reach a breaking point; now everyone's eyes were on the dials as they shattered before Nemu's eyes.

"T-That's impossible!" he mumbled drowning out the gasps and whispers of his researchers, "This power is enough to rival Lord Yamamoto's…" Mayuri trailed off.

Nemu turned to him trying to regain her composer, "S-Shall I send a Hell Butterfly…?"

"No…" he put on his lab coat "I will go myself." With those words he left his research center in an uproar. When he was out of the Shinigami Research Institute he let out a sigh, "Really… a lot of shit is going down lately isn't it… Especially since those Ryogu came around.

* * *

Ichigo, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad were just about to be separated by Ichigo's massive amount of spirit energy suddenly Yuroichi noticed two figures falling from the sky her yellow cat eyes widened as they _literally_ broke the barrier surrounding the Soul Society as they fell through.

"QUICKLY, GRAB THE PERSON CLOSEST TO YOU!" she heard herself barking orders as she noticed Chad grab Uryu and push him into Orihime, _Damn, we're already getting separated_**…** she latched onto Ichigo's shoulder. Then Orihime and Uryu seperated and finally she was separated from Ichigo and Gon.

_Maybe it's better this way…_ she thought sighing as she went down; well for one thing she could easily protect herself and keep out of sight until she found everyone…

Suddenly she noticed she was falling with the two other figures she had seen before. She blinked in surprise noticing they were both twins and had the same dark skin she had in her original form. She also noticed their spirit energy seemed a bit off and they weren't exactly Ryogu but then again they weren't exactly souls or shinigami either. The two of them also seemed to be from the Human world. _How curious…_ Yuroichi sweat dropped looking at the one with the pony tail cursing at the sky for all she was worth; _Hurray~ now we have a second Ichigo…_

Then her sister turned to her and gasped, "Oh Haruhi, Allah, and Loki… Hime… I think I know which saga we are in~" she said faintly.

'Hime' turned to study her in acknowledgment, "Save Rukia Saga?" she asked dryly.

Her twin nodded, "Save Rukia Saga."

Yuroichi cocked her head to the side. _Well, this is an interesting turn for the worst…_

* * *

Aizen stared in slight shock as he saw not only a light entering the Soul Society; but two figures fall into it with such massive spiritual pressure it was unbelievable.

"C-Captain Azien?" he looked at his lieutenant, Momo, "What was that light?"

He raised an eyebrow, "You didn't feel that?"

The brunette cocked her head like a curious puppy, "Feel what?"

"Oh, nothing…" Momo nodded and continued to walk with him down the hall.

It took every bit of Aizen's self control not to snap her pretty little neck. She stuck to him like glue and looked at him with such perkiness it was enough to crack his mask. And what pissed him off to no end was that he was getting used to having the little _thing _around, but he would have no need for her once his plans were completed! But before that he wanted her to suffer, to taint her air of innocence. Momo suddenly tripped on a loose floor board and fell flat on her face,

She looked like she was ready to cry, "I-I- I'm sorry Captain Aizen!" he helped her up out of habit.

Azien felt a shiver go up his spine _gods_ he wanted to see her tears…no… her face in anguish would be the best… but what if she cosplayed…? A shiver went down his spin as he imagined Momo in a mini dress shrine maiden outfit with neko ears bawling on the floor… _good god_… what was _wrong _with him?

He felt a tap on his shoulder, "Eto… Azien-sama, why are you drooling?" he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Ah! Momo, it is nothing. But we've been called for a meeting." He said without a hint of hesitation in his voice. This girl… THIS _THING_ was probably turning him into a sadistic yandere pedophile, but Azien decided not to think on that for a while… a wise chose he would later on quote.

She smiled and walked even CLOSER no leaning against his shoulder; Aizen grinded his teeth, _I think I might have to play a little game of, "How-long-does-it-take-for-you-to-pass-out –while- being- strangled?"_

* * *

Yuroichi, Hime, and Yume ran like hell itself was snapping at their heels, "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TURN THAT CORNER DAMN IT?" Hime screamed.

"IT'S BECAUSE, WE WERE FOLLOWING _YOUR_ DIRECTIONS, HIME!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, THE BOTH OF YOU AND RUN!" Yuroichi found these two girls _exceedingly _infuriating. And she had patience. Hell, she deals with URIHARA and ICHIGO on a daily basis for God's sake!

The army of Soul Reapers chased them around the corner; meanwhile on the other side of the corner coincidently Orihime and Uryu happened to be in the same predicament. And so; yep you guessed it blonde met red.

"Yuroichi!"

"Orihime?"

"Who the hell are you?" **(A/N: Take a second and guess who said the following! X3)**

"YoHimeandYumeHinawari; ; goingtohelpyouguyssave RukiaKuchuiki gotit? Got it? GOOD! NOW RUN!" Yume explained in one breath as she grabbed a still very stunned Orihime by the collar and ran down a third middle alley way just before both groups of Shinigami crashed into each other.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Inoue Orihime and this guy with the glasses is Uryu~~~!" Hime's eye twitched this girl… this – this… _perky _girl….just might have the potential to make second place on Hime's mental hit list, (the people at the top of her list being a tie between Loki and Robert Patterson…)

**(A/N: DO NOT KILL ME OH, RABID TWILIGHT/HARRY POTTER FANGIRLS!)**

"So, where to hide… where to hide…" Yume trailed off noticing a dead end alley sent from heaven. Just as the miniature army of Soul Reapers turned the corner Hime and Yume pulled Uryu and the Mary-sue "retard-red-head" (also known to many Orihime bashers as the dreaded Mary-sue R.R.H)into an alley way and hid in behind a door way.

As soon as they passed them by Hime let out a sigh, "Safe…"

Uryu turned to her again the glare from his glasses hiding his eyes, "So, what brings you two here?"

Hime rolled her eyes, "We've come to prevent a whole lot oh' shit from happening to you guys; so be grateful."

Yuroichi raised an eyebrow, "Enlighten me. What kind a shit?"

The blonde turned to the black cat with a smirk, "_That_, my dear Yuro-chi is an S~E~C~R~E~T~!" her smile was innocent but her face was sinister and a dark purplish aura of madness encircled her. (Of course the group was used to these scenes so they just brushed it off…)

Yuroichi twitched at the weird nick name, "Okay… you have you reasons… but we have the same goal, ne?" she looked to Yume- the seemingly more sensible twin- for conformation when she got a weak nod the cat continued, "So, if we are to work together effectively we need to get along… understand?" she turned a pointed glare to Hime; who shrugged in response.

"Maybe if I feel like it," the young teen gave another mischievous smile before slowly getting up from her crouch next to the cat, "but we need to regroup with the other members of your party right?"

"Yeah…" Yuroichi gave a tired sigh, "and another thing something in my instincts keeps on screaming at me to run away from you… Why is that?" her golden eyes grew sharp and calculating.

Even Yume, Uryu, and Orihime were looking curious now, "Like I said dear Yuro-chi~ it's a SECRET~!" Hime put a finger to her lips in a hushing position, "Now, shall we go?" she stretched,

_Well, isn't this a fun dimension…_

…

_But I still hate you Loki._

_**Thank you, I know.**_

_YEEEEEEEK!_

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? I had fun writing this, plus I decided to make Aizen a creeper… DEAL WITH IT! Soooo, its three in the morning and I was on a sugar high when I made the ending to this chappy Soooo many friggin line breaks UHG~~ it bugs me!… Please give me feed back! I LIVE on the FLESH of reviews; MUHAHAHAHA! Yet again, sorry about my sugar high…good night; A. Writer out. *salutes then collapses onto bed* **

**"Sensei"=Teacher**

**"Goumen"=Sorry**

**"Ne"= I think its the equivuallent to "Right?"...? But anyway correct me if I'm wrong. *shrugs***


	4. Jump 3! : Let's Play Identity Theft!

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EVEN REMOTELY FAMILIER!**

* * *

Hime's eyes widened as she felt an unfamiliar presence drawing closer and it unnerved her that it felt rough and strong, kind of like…OH CRAP! She turned to Yume with a frantic look, which caused Uryu and Yuroichi to arch an eyebrow in response, (of course our "precious" Mary-sue didn't notice…)

"What?" her twin asked curiously.

Hime took a breath, "Kenny is coming…!"

Yume froze, "You're not…serious…" the blonde nodded vigorously as her twin paled, "everyone onto to the roof." She immediately ordered.

"What are you?"

"I SAID ONTO THE ROOF! NOW, HUT! HUT! HUT!" everyone scrabbled and climbed onto a roof of a nearby building.

"Why are we hiding?" Orihime whispered only to flinch violently as a wall was smashed in by none other than Captain Zaraki Kenpachi of the 11th Division.

"DAMN IT YACHIRU! THAT DOES IT I'M _CRASHING_ MY WHY THROUGH!"

"Wow Kenny you're so awesome!" he rolled his eyes at the pink-ette,

"It was this way, ne?" when she nodded he continued running in the direction she was pointing.

Everyone looked slack jawed and dumb founded, "Sooo, you wanna get out of here?" eyes still wide in shock everyone nodded briskly in response to Hime's question. "Okay, then onto–"

Suddenly Hime got a chill; instinctively she grabbed both Yume and Orihime and leaped away just as the attack connected. The girl rolled her eyes, _not this clown from episode 28! You know what I just don't friggin care anymore! Damn It, keep interrupting me Loki!_

"Impressive, at such a close range too… very good." He was a soul reaper; big and had jet black hair, and wow… the animators sure didn't care about how boring he looked…

"Hi, I'm Hinawari Hime."

"You are so polite, if we hadn't crossed paths this way you might have lived longer…" he took out his blade, "I Jurobo of the Wind Scythe, will count to ten to give you time to grieve," (_Over what!, _Hime silently retorted.) "1..2..."

"Rukia is located at the tower, we have to hurry and meet up with Ichigo and the others her execution date has moved up again," Yume said remembering the episode, everyone nodded.

"Yes, but what about that guy?" Orihime motioned to the man ranting mostly to himself.

"I'll deal with him," with that Hime disappeared, she couldn't believe this guy! What the hell would possess him to lower his guard completely and give them _**TEN FUCKING SECONDS**_ to attack!

Suddenly he turned and again aimed for Orihime and Yume, "YOU FRIGGIN _COWARD_!" Hime yelled trying to quickly make U-turn in the direction that the man was heading, _Oh no! I'm not going to…!_

Just before the over sized soul reaper struck the two weak links in the group a familiar glowing blue arrow narrowly missing cutting off his arm. Jurobo let out a wail of pain, "L-lucky shot…"

The raven haired boy, (who even looked badass to **Hime**!) rolled his eye "Really, you are one cowardly bastard. From the beginning you've been aiming for Yume and Orihime right? You can probably sense our spiritual pressure and now you're going for the weakest energy," the black haired man stiffened,

"You don't even deserve to be a Soul Reaper… Don't you even have the decency to not go for girls?" Uryu shot the man in the stomach with his new bow, "You weakling!"

She smirked and charged silently thanking Uryu for stalling, "HAH!" Hime jumped up and her leg glowed with a purplish chakra she then jumped up and kneed poor excuse for a man in the chin.

Happy with the satisfying crack his jaw made she landed back in a crouch, seeing the now questioning glances she shrugged, "Nobody touches my dear big sister." She smiled a psychotic twist of a chestier grin.

Then everyone in the group made a snap decision which was later burned into their subconscious: _**NEVER PISS OFF HINIWARI HIME-SAMA ESPECIALLY CONCERNING HER SISTER… F-ING SISTER CON… **_

* * *

Aizen really hated meetings… and right now he was glad Gin was helping him control the council. But, it was still boring that he already knew how this would play out… the only thing he hadn't expected were the ryoka and the mysterious figures he witnessed.

Of course Aizen knew before hand that there was around a 65.7% chance that Rukia's acquaintances from the human world would come to stop the execution; though he hadn't foreseen the arrival of these two shady new arrivals. But still none of them could stop his plans…

Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder, "Captain Aizen, the meeting is over…" he forced a gentlemanly smile on his face, "Rukia Kuchiki's execution date has been moved up to fourteen days; she currently resides in the Repentance Cell… but…I-I"

The grown man got another shiver down his spine as he saw her eyes well up with tears. "I do not think this punishment is well deserved to Kuchiki-san…!" she said rather boldly.

"Why Momo…" Aizen began in sickeningly sugary sweet voice that could kill baby rabbits, "Of course she deserves it, and it is the will of the council."

The girl smiled weakly, "Yeah I guess you're right, Captain." But as she walked him to his room she could not shake the feeling something bad was going to happen.

"Oyasumi*, Momo." He shut his door and began writing a note.

* * *

Kenpachi ran down the streets with a certain pink haired little girl on his back, "ARE YOU FRICKIN SURE THIS IS THE RIGHT WAY!"

"Oh, of course I'm sure Kenny," a spark of pride shown in her eyes, "IT IS THE POWER OF WOMEN'S INTEUICTIAN!"

"THAT'S A LOAD OF BULL-SHIT AND YOU FUCKING KNOW IT!"

"Would you rather I not give you directions?"

The 11th division captain let out a sigh, "Fine… turn this corner, right?"

"Yes, I'm about 99.9% sure this is the right way!" she pumped her fist, "I CAN FEEL IT!"

"AND WHAT ABOUT THE _**OTHER**_ .1%!" the spiky haired man roared, (now wouldn't it be ironic for him to realize he was going in the _opposite direction _of Ichi-Ichi and Gon?)

_(Meanwhile with Ichigo and Gon…)_

"My name is Hanatero Yamada."

Ichigo and Gon took one look at the boy and simply said, "What a stupid name…"

"Wh- What, but I like my name…"

"Dude, where I come from your name means flower," Ichigo began, "in other words that makes you an f-ing pussy."

"Why should we bother with him anyway?"

"And why the hell did you pick him up smart one?" Ichigo mumbled.

"HE WAS JUST THERE OKAY! IT WAS AN ACCIEDENT!"

As the two continued arguing, Hanatero spoke up, "Erm... you shouldn't fight…"

"STAY THE HELL OUT OF THIS YOU LITTLE SHIT!" they both shouted simultaneously.

"Yes, but please calm d-done or the guards will come…!" Ichigo and Gon shut up after that.

"So, about that bald guy I beat the crap out of earlier, he said Rukia was being held in some sort of white tower, now –"

"Rukia… do you mean Rukia Kuchiki…?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Ichigo turned toward the boy sharply.

"If…If you're trying to get to the Repentance Cell I can lead you there…"

Gon searched the black haired boy's eyes, "Now why the hell would you wanna help us?"

* * *

Hime hid behind a corner and waited for the hourly patrol, "Eto… Hime-Chan, what are we doing?" our dear Mary-sue asked hesitantly.

A wicked grin graced her features, "I'm so glad you asked dear Ori-chi… we are going to play a game…"

Uryu raised an eyebrow, "What kind of game?" he asked pushing his glasses up on his face.

"_Identity Theft_…" Yume face palmed as soon as her sister said those words.

"Hime…" she said warningly.

"What they're already technically dead."

"NO WAY IN **HELL**,WE GOT _ARRESTED_ LAST TIME YOU DID THAT!"

"And I used this skill to get us out of that mess,"

"BUT WHO'S FAULT WAS IT THAT WE GOT INTO THAT MESS!" her twin hissed just above a whisper.

"Point taken," she whispered meekly, "but this time it's necessary…!"

Yuroichi cocked her head to the side, "What is, _'Identity Theft'_?" she asked curiously.

"Bloody nice of you to ask; this, my dear…" a group of poor unsuspecting Shinigami came around the corner laughing and drinking sake (obviously unaware of their impending fate…), Hime's evil aura seemed to increase tenfold as she snuck up behind the group and jerked them behind a corner.

Screams were heard and a wicked laugh echoed though out the Soul Society… the poor innocent souls… Yume whispered a silent prayer, _Sucks to be you…_

A few minutes later Hime came out from the alley; she herself was wearing a black Shinigami uniform and she held up three more for Orihime, Yume, and Uryu, "…_**this,**_ is _Identity Theft_." She began laughing in triumph.

"Here put these on." she threw the uniforms at the three still very shocked individuals.

Orihime backed up into Uryu's chest, "Yume-Chan…"

"Yeah…?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I- I think I just bore witness the descent of the Demon King…"

"I did too Orihime…I did too…" she placed a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.

Yuroichi said no more on the subject (she had a feeling she didn't want to know…); she gazed questioningly at her more sensible sister who shrugged in response.

Suddenly Hime stopped laughing, and turned towards the tower, "Hey… I think your friend's fighting down there…"

Uryu nodded, "Yeah… that's Ichigo. Honestly, that guy's really gotten himself into a mess thins time…"

Orihime turned to him inquisitively, "Why's that?"

"Because… that's one of the guys who took away Rukia, and who beat ME to a bloody pulp…"

"Oh- oh no we have to–"

"No." Yume said decisively, "If what you say is correct that means this is his fight; if you really are Ichigo's friends then you shouldn't butt in."

Yuroichi nodded in silent agreement, "The best we can do is get there as fast as we can…"

The group ran through the streets until the came to a crossroad, "What now?" Yume asked dully.

Hime shrugged, "I think we should probably split up."

"Why? We just began traveling together…" Orihime began to protest frantically.

Yume rolled her eyes, "Let me illuminate… we'll draw less attention to ourselves and we can move more freely this way."

Uryu nodded, "I agree, we can probably get to the tower more quickly, we'll meet up soon right," he turned to the two girls he had met _mere hours ago_! … But why did he feel like he could trust them completely? "though it is against my principles to abandon two defenseless girls…" he hinted.

Hime rolled her eyes, "We'll be just fine!" she turned and crouched down to Yuroichi's eye level, "Are you okay with being alone?"

The black cat rolled her shoulder blades (1), what Hime assumed was a cat version of a shrug, "Bah… can I just go with you guys? Besides, I have a couple of questions to ask you." Her eyes got a familiar gleam in them.

Gulping both of the twins nodded, _Good Haruhi… now what?_

_**May I suggest lying? **_An unmistakable voice sounded in both of their minds making both girls shiver.

_Hey bastard, what's up,_Hime pumped as much malice into the thought as she could, _and why the hell are our minds linked?_

_**Oh, that … I am a god after all… You ignorant… ignorant… poor deprived child…**_

_WAS THAT FUCKING NESSASSARY YOU-!_

Yume's soft voice broke into their impending argument, _so what kind of lie Loki?_

_**Half lie, half-truth you're less likely to get confused this way.**_

Hime's eyes narrowed in her growing rage as she unconsciously scowled at the sky, _Why are you helping us you unholy span of the Demon King?_

_**Oh, how do you know Lucifer-chan?**_

The girl grinded her teeth in response, _MUST RESIST THE __**URGE **__TO FACE-PALM!_

_Good bye Loki…bored with us yet?,_Yume wondered hopefully.

_**Nope, you two are simply TOO MUCH fun to watch!**_, the blonde felt a sense of dread forming in the back of her mind as Loki's evil laughter faded into nothing.

…..

**A/N: Yo, me again. So… err sorry? I originally ment to do more with this chappy but… yeah. But any way this was a fun thing to make~~~ Expect more insanity in later chapters… **

**Oh. And to those who want to know what Loki looks like, google image "Soul" from Soul Eater then imagine him around five years older ^ ^"**

***Oyasumi means Goodnight**

**(1)A****ND CATS CAN TOO SHRUG I HAVE SEEN IT! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Jump 4! : Want any Popcorn?

_**DISCLAIMER:…Do you even have to ask? *Sighs*I own nothing and even if I DID DO YA REEEALLY THINK I WOULD EVEN BE HERE!**_

* * *

Hime blinked as she felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure drop to an almost dangerously low level, then spike past the limits. She laughed drily, "Looks like your friend is pretty tough…" Yuroichi nodded as she walked along the tops of the walls.

"Who trained him?" Hime continued to ask pointless questions that she already knew the answers to, finally, (after question number seven she believed) the blonde asked the dreaded question all Yuroichi fans were itching to know: "What are your three sizes?" she asked randomly.

"…" Yume's eye twitched, completely stunned by her younger sister's remark.

"…"

"…"

"Why do you assume I'm a woman?"

"Why do you assume I assume you're a man?" the two - having stopped walking long ago – stared each other down for a good five minutes straight, "Aren't I right?"

"Yes, but I'm curious… how the hell did you know I was a girl?"

"Instinct," Hime replied.

"Ah," Yuroichi sweat dropped, "I see… but I'm a cat I don't think I _have_ three sizes…"

"Point taken, but I meant in your human form."

"Do you have to know?"

"I also know you play for _both_ teams…"

"I repeat, THAT IS NONE OF YOUR EFF-ING BUSINESS YA LITTLE BRAT!"

"I DEMAND TO KNOW…!"

She let out a sigh, "No comment…" the cat turned her nose up at the blonde.

"YOU'RE A MEANIE!"

"Stop being a child!" as the meaningless argument persisted Yume began to notice another group of Soul Reapers walking around the corner.

"Oh gods… we have got ourselves trouble coming our way…"

* * *

As Momo leaped from roof to roof her mind raced, _CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAP~~~ I'M GOING TO BE LATE!_

The girl finally decided to take a short cut; she smiled triumphantly as she finally made it to the meeting building.

While she ran by an open area she noticed something drip on her cheek, puzzled she looked up and time stopped for her as she took in the scene above her. Eyes widening sweat formed on her forehead and she began to hyperventilate; there was her… precious… Captain Aizen that she trusted completely impaled on a sword and pinned the wall, (okay that's emotionally scarring…)

A horrified scream ripped through her throat, _NO! THIS ISN'T HAPPENING, CAPTAIN AIZEN ISN'T DEAD! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT HE ISN'T…! THIS IS A SICK JOKE! SOMEDAY I AND THE CAPTAIN ARE GOING TO HAVE __**BEAUTIFUL**__ AIZEN AND MOMO GENED BABIES TOGETHER…! _

She stared dumbly, shocked at the sight of her dead captain; she failed to acknowledge the other lieutenants coming quickly in response to her scream, "Momo, what is it MOMO!" noticing her eyes were glued to the wall Izuru refrained from shaking his friend and his eyes widened.

"He… He was m-murdered?" Rangiku mumbled, snapping Momo back to reality in the process.

"CAPTAIN AIIIIZEN!" she screeched like a banshee, making everyone internally flinch, damn she had a voice, then she shakily walked forward some more muttering to herself in a surprisingly I'm-bat-shit-insane-fashion, "W-WHO THE HELL DID THIS! HOW DARE THEY RUIN OUR BUDDING ROMANCE!" she shrieked in the same fashion.

"Oh dear such a tragedy, I can't believe something like this has happened…" a sarcastic voice said from behind her, recalling the voice immediately she turned on her heel and charged,

"YOU **BASTARD **YOU DID THIS!" she was going to rip off his balls and feed it to that ever grinning bastard on an –

* * *

**(A/N: now to those of you who have watched the anime, sorry for reciting all of the scenes like this so let us fast forward, shall we? *gets out universal remote; proceeds to press 'skip' button* Blah blah blah…Useless character clarifications… fight between even MORE irrelevant characters… Badass Shota Toshiro…Crazy Bitch and Dull Insignificant Prick are arrested… Epic Fan Service face-off Between Toshiro and Gin… Other Unimportant Pricks come and interrupt our**_** ~hawt~**_** stare down between our two awesome captains…**

**Line break… Okay, I think that's it.)**

* * *

Chad woke up to a commotion outside of the store room, now Chad wasn't one to get pissed but he was having a really bad day. Especially since he didn't sleep too much... the yells continued in front of the door; then he heard another voice that rang above the rest… cursing them in Japanese, Spanish, and… was that English? Since the words were so muffled he could barely hear most of the things he was sure no one under eighteen should ever utter… but over all the noise he picked out one particular insult that probably meant the same level of disrespect in all languages…

"I HOPE YOU **BURN IN HELL**…" he blinked yet again, Chad really hoped this person was on his side…

He gathered his power into his arm; forming armor and just on cue the door burst open along with three Soul reapers passed out on the ground at his feet.

"YURO-CHI~, I THINK WE FOUND ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS~!" an obviously American blonde walked through the door and called out to the black cat.

"Hime~ keep it down..!" Chad turned to a girl that could have been, – Hime was it? –, the other blonde's twin; almost instantaneously he blushed. She was exceedingly beautiful with her short cut honey colored hair… fare skin… a smoking hot pair of – _NO! GO AWAY DIRTY THOUGHTS!_

The creepy thing about Chad is that he can keep an entirely stoic expression, no matter what the circumstances.

"Who are you?" he asked monotonously, despite the screaming unused air in his lungs that threatened to make him pass out at the sight of the older twin.

"Ah, I'm Yume Hinawari and this is my younger twin sister Hime," she smiled lightly before reaching out her hand for a hand shake. Chad simply stared dumbly at the hand as if it were an exotic alien, from the 46th Multiverse, "A-are you alright?" her smile dropped and the girl sweat dropped, "Eto… Chad-kun?"

"OH, eh-eh? Erm… Nice to meet you…!" he bowed slightly, "S-So did you help me?"

Yume blinked she had never heard the Japanese-Mexican stutter, not once in all the seasons she had ever seen of Bleach, usually the main characters only stuttered when – "…" _N-No way~ ha hah ha hah~~ ha... there is no fricking way…_

"Yeah I helped you," Hime spoke up ,while at the same time grinding one of the Soul Reapers' heads into the ground…( I repeat, poor innocent souls…)

"So, how have thing's been going?" Yuroichi asked slinking over to stand in front of the teen.

"I keep on missing Ichigo but otherwise I'm doing fine…"

"Anyway," Hime stretched and yawned, "We'll talk more after we rest up a bit …"

Nodding Chad settled back onto the nearby storage boxes and drifted back to sleep, _Well things have gotten exciting again…_

* * *

Ichigo let out a groan, "It huuurts~"

"Of course it does you idiot." Gon mumbled faintly as he leaned against the wall beside him, "So now what? Thanks to our little run in with the lieutenant we are most likely stuck here until you heal…"

"Now that you mention it… it really doesn't hurt as much anymore…"

"Who knows maybe the runt did it."

"Eh… well I saw him treating your wounds earlier this morning."

"Why do I get the feeling we picked up a stray…?" huffed Gon motioning to the raven haired boy completely knocked out beside him.

"No idea, but he seems like the stalker type…" Ichigo sweat dropped staring down at the boy.

"Yeah… I hope we don't get stuck with him…"

"…Putting that aside how do you think everyone's holding up?"

"I don't know but I think something awfully fishy is going down…" Gon sighed and set his chin on his knees.

"Why do you say that…?" Ichigo got up and began stretching.

The man rolled his eyes, "Don't you find it odd that they just keep moving up Rukia's 'expiration date'?" Ichigo's eye twitch ever so slightly at the minor insult to his would-be-girlfriend/love interest, "And why would they execute such a noble born soul reaper just because she broke a minor law? Normally she would be locked up, right?" Gon's expression darkened, "And another thing… if I know the soul society it's all about connections, so why kill the next possible successor of the Kuchiki House? Who knows maybe the ENTIRE FUCKING COURT is being manipulated…! Maybe the people manipulating it want to kill this Rukia person for some sort of secret power MAYBE –" Ichigo quickly put a hand over the man's mouth.

"STOP. TALKING. Honestly… do you have any idea how much of a mind fuck that sounded like? IT WAS LIKE SCRAPPING THE EDGES OF TSUBASA CHRONICALS! Really how could that even be likely? Thinking doesn't suit you Gon…" the said man rolled his eyes at the insult.

"Fuck off bastard." Gon flicked the teen off in reaction to his comment, "Oh well might as well get some more rest…"

As the two went back to sleep they were unaware of how right on target Gon's theory _really _was…

* * *

Loki sighed, "Really things are getting really boring… I feel so bored…" he forlornly looked down into his crystal seer's pool, showing scenes of the group before him.

"Don't you dare," a woman's voice came from the shadows, "please don't torture these poor girls… after all one is your type."

"Shut up Freya*." Droopy red eyes glared at her.

The blonde raised an eyebrow, "Holy crap, I was right wasn't I?"

"SHUT _UP_ YOU SLUT…!"

"Oh my~ did I hit a nerve dear Loki?" she smirked mischievously _So,_ girls _is what pushes your buttons huh? _"What possessed you to help them then?"

"Don't know I was feeling merciful today." He slowly began to regain his composure.

"Right…"

"Anyway what do you want? Shouldn't you be with Odin* or something?"

Freya pouted, "You're so mean! We just had a fight and I just came over to visit my dear, sweet cousin!" seeing Loki's skeptical expression she sighed, "Oh~! You really are no fun! Fine, Hel* is calling for you and she seems angry… Really what the FUCK did you do to her!"

"I got bored."

"Ah… I see then… well good luck, she was really pissed. I haven't seen your sister this pissed since Baldar broke up with her*…" both sweat dropped remembering the pain and destruction that followed.

"…I'm just happy she used her rake instead of her broom." Loki mumbled after a while.

"Yeah… one word of advice for you cousin…" she put a manicured hand on the albino's shoulder, "Don't die." With those two words she disappeared into a pink flash of light.

"Wasn't planning on it." He smirked as he felt his sister's aura coming closer, "well… things won't be boring for a while…"

"LOKI RAGNAROK*!" a voice boomed from all around.

"What is it dear imouto*?"

"HOW _DARE _YOU!" a little girl in twin drills appeared next to him, the right side of her hair was jet black while the other was a pure white. She would have been considered cute if not for her bloody red eyes…

"What'd I do?" he was grinning now, "I'm curious…"

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID, YOU UNLEESED THE VAMPIRES _AGAIN_ YOU ASSHOLE!" Hel's black base gothic Lolita dress flared about as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to level.

"I see… don't quite remember that…"

"…"

"…"

They stared at one and other for a long time, to equally debatable sets of hell fire staring into each other. One set seething with anger while the other pair looked painfully bored; finally after four painfully long minutes she sighed and dropped him.

"You're a real bastard you know that? Who do you think has to clean up after you!" her tone was now more controlled but still angry.

"I was bored, but I found something to interest me so don't me bother for a little while." Loki turned back to the pool and smirked, they were awake.

Hime got up and yawned; still sluggish she went over to her sister and shook her awake. After that, she got up and stretched, her shirt was unbuttoned a little more giving the creepy Morse god a full view of her chest. Grinning like a chestier cat he leaned in closer drooling slightly.

"What the hell are you looking a…" his sister broke off and raised an eyebrow, "You're a fucking voyeur you know that?"

"Thanks for the compliment~"

"Anyway mind if I sit and watch? I can go and get the vampires later."

The albino shrugged and patted the arm of his throne, "Popcorn?" he asked offering her the bowl that magically appeared in his hand.

Hel shrugged, "Sure."

* * *

_**A/N: Yo~ I'm back! This took sooo long to make! I got writers block for a while and I'm really sorry to those who were waiting! Anyway my other stories might be uploaded a little later too so again I'm really sorry in advance!**_

_**And now for translations and notes!**_

_**Imouto= respectful way to say younger sister**_

_**If you're wondering why Freya and Loki are on bad terms and cousins, I did some research on Norse Mythology and realized that they were **_**always**_** on bad terms (much different to the anime version) so there you go. Freya is also the goddess of beauty, love, war ect. That is why she is a slut. And finally I also found out she was apparently Odin's wife, that is why they had a 'lover's quarrel'…**_

_**And now for Hella… she is the Norse goddess of death and the Underworld ironically she was originally Loki's daughter. But, I decided against that, aren't they more super special awesome as siblings? X 3 Any who, if you wondering about the hair and the boyfriend thing it's simple, I didn't feel like making her face half ugly and half dead. And I also thought it'd be funny for her to be a butt kickin' loli tsundere who goes into rages over guys! The name is also a part of a legend I found on the net. And finally, about the rake/broom thingy… in mythology it's said that she uses these objects to 'sweep' through cities/countries. If she uses the rake, yippy some of us live LOL! ^ . ^ But if she uses the rake, oh shit! It's game over man…! GAME OVER! Got it? Got it? Good.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! AND DO NOT IGNORE THIS MESSAGE YOU CAN STILL REVIEW EVEN IF YOU AREN'T REGISTERED DARN IT! (at least on my account= ^ . ^=)**_


	6. Jump 5! : Loki is a Pedophile

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing~!**_

* * *

As Hime fastened her shinigami uniform she couldn't help shivering a bit as she sensed someone watching her, her head whipped back to Chad for the fifteenth time in 30 seconds. He was innocently looking at the wall like her twin had kindly directed the blushing raven to do.

_I guess I'm just paranoid…_

Just as she became satisfied with her appearance a large boom resounded from outside of the storage warehouse.

Yuroichi, who was harmlessly stretched out on a dusty blanket, quickly raised her head. "The hell...?" Yume mumbled rushing to the door.

"Don't bother… this is probably around the time that Captain Aizen is killed, and that means…" Hime trailed off.

"Crazy bitch?" Yume finished.

"You got it, Crazy Bitch~!" throughout this exchange, Yuroichi and Chad could only raise their eyebrows in question.

"Who is the 'crazy bitch'?" the black cat slowly lay back on the blanket and waited for answer.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… No one,"

"Bull," a vein finally popped on Yuroichi's head, "You've been avoiding the question for over a day and a half…! Now who the hell are you two exactly?"

"Err… we came from a secret organization, one higher than the Soul Society…" Yume paused thinking about how to weave her tale, "And basically our boss doesn't like how things are going down… so he sent us to prevent a disaster from happening." Okay, so technically she wasn't lying… just twisting the truth a bit, but her imagination was getting dry and so, she looked to her sister for help.

"O-Oh, we are a part of the human branch of the organization, those who have special powers. Yume is really good at healing and …is really strong…?" she looked at her older twin for confirmation when she nodded Hime continued, "Plus, all you need to know right now is that we've come to help you guys! Can you please do that until we get out of this mess?"

The cat looked at the blonde for a long moment then cursed, "Fine, but you have to explain..."

"Thanks, Yuro-chi!"Hime scooped the former flash captain up into her arms and began scratching behind her ears.

"Hey, what in the – ohm~!" the girl smiled crookedly as she purred; _How I wish this could go on YouTube… _

Suddenly a boom came from somewhere closer by and Yume opened the door a crack then, eyes wide she quickly shut it, breathing heavily. Everyone looked at her curiously, "Yume-san?" Chad asked, concerned.

"Hime,"

"What?"

"The lab coat guy's coming."

The blonde's eyes widened a fraction, "Mayuri!"

Yuroichi raised an eyebrow, "How the hell do you know him?"

"We… err, let's just say we checked the records before coming…" Yume smiled nervously.

"Pssh, yeah… all 310 of them…" her younger twin muttered.

"Shut UP, Hime." Yume hissed through her teeth.

"You know what no! LOKI, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE YOU IMCOMPEDENT PEDO!" she screamed angrily, pacing.

Chad and Yuroichi looked at each other, had the blonde finally lost it?

Suddenly a boom echoed and a blue light smashed through the wall and missed Hime by an inch, wow so Uryu's arrow ended here (she of course remembered what was probably going on in this episode) … bad luck. Hime suddenly grinned like a chestier cat,

"Pedo," a stack of wooden boxes fell right in front of her with a thud,

"Pedophile." The right side of the storage house collapsed,

"Loki the Norse God of Mischief is a pedophile." this time one of the beams feel a few feet behind her.

_Well, so who knew… this is what bugs you huh?_

_**…**_

_Awww~ so, its teenaged girls who make you smile… ne, L-O-K-I~?_

_**I can crush you any time I want, you know?**_

_Go ahead! Wanna go you sickening bastard! I bet you pick me and Yume because we _are _teenaged girls I mean really couldn't you have just picked a random fat otaku from japan and been done with it! Really why us, I know people on the _net _that are bigger fans than us!_ _Hell you were probably the one who – _Hime broke off as it dawned on her. _You – you fucking __**voyeur **__you were the one who was watching me change weren't you!_

…_**No…**_

_The hell you weren't! Let Yume in on the conversation!_

A couple seconds later a new voice entered her mind._ 'Hime, what is it?'_

_**Your sister is paranoid.**_

_You shut up you voyeur! Pedophile! PERVERT! ENEMY TO ALL HIGHSCHOOL GIRLS!_

'_Hime, for Goddesses sake – '_

_AND YOU! PICK A FRIGGIN RELIGON! I'VE DELT WITH YOUR STUPID, 'Oh all religions are technically correct if you think of them like the Three Blind Men~' _she mocked, _THAT'S A LOAD OF BULL AND YOU KNOW IT!_

_**May I clarify that I am not a pedophile? **_

_HELL NO!_

'_Why did you snap so suddenly?'_

_NIBI NO BAKENEKO* IS PISSING ME THE FUCK OFF! AND I HAVE ONE HELL OF A HEADACHE!_

_…_

_'…'_

_…_

'_Who?'_

_N-No one! Loki cut off the connection!_

_**No, I'm curious who is the two tailed monster cat?**_

_I'll explain later alright, besides she gave me one hell of a time last night… I'm exhausted…_

'_What, why would give you a hard time?'_

_We'll talk later; Yuroichi and the big guy are starting to give us weird looks..._

'_Alright, but we have to talk soon!'_

_Okay I promise! But I repeat… LOKI, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!_

_**Fine… I'm currently doing something can you wait a couple hours? **_, with that the connection was cut off.

"Damn it!" Hime said aloud as another familiar spiritual pressure came closer.

Yuroichi sighed, dismissing the odd scene that had just played out in front of her, "Alright let's just –" her amber cat eyes blinked in shock as a muscled man with… pigtails landed behind her.

"LOL BEHOLD FOR I AM – _GACK!_" Hime was by his side in a flash; she used her momentum to elbow him in the neck. His eyes bugged out as he fell with a soft thud.

"Now, come on, let's go before –" she felt a presence behind her, "Annnd~ Shunsui Kyōraku is right behind me isn't he?"

* * *

Ichigo ran like hell. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck – what the hell kind of friends are they! I know I told them to leave me but DID THEY SERIOUSLY JUST LEAVE WITH OUT A SECOND THOUGHT! _

"…" Ichigo paled as he felt someone's hands clasp his neck. "…_Shit_."

* * *

_**A/N: I'M BAAACK~! Just showing you all that I'm still alive XD! Sorry this took so long~ my lappy crashed… again… Anyway sorry for the short and rather disappointing chapter! I know it sucked LOL… and I would also like to say sorry for the complete and utter RANDOMNESS (again sorry…) But I'm glad you guys seem to like this story and sorry if this is a bit inconvenient but… I'll be changing the category to just Bleach. Since I've decided to post this little project in parts~ besides maybe I'll get more reviews this way~**_

_**(P.S. *A reference to Naruto. This basically means "Three Tailed Monster Cat" **_

_**But again… sorry for the crappy chappy lol…( -.-" I hate this chapter sooo much… maybe I'll revise it later…)**_

_**And please remember that reviews make me fuzzy and warm… = D**_


End file.
